projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Gemini Sunrise
Gemini Intro *It's show time! Here we go! *Nobody can beat us! *Take a gander at my Mifune Ryu Kempo! *Texas greetings can be a little rough! *You're almost as trustworthy as Larry! *This reminds me of Operation Desperado... *I'm ready and rarin' to go! Let's get 'em! *I'll give all I've got too, so let's work together! *Let's get this over with quick and go eat some steak sandwiches! Special Attack *Mifune Ryu Kempo! It's Finishing Kempo! *Mifune Ryu Finishing Kempo! Support Attack *Follow my lead, Erica! Victory *Ok! Victory pose! *It's the American dream! *Hate the sin, not the sinner, as they say! *Case closed! No sweat! Erica Intro *Is that meant to be a display of self-confidence? *Reading the Revue is more scary than this! *Okay! I'll give it my all too! *You're really excited about this, aren't you? *At times like these I think they say "Fight"! *I could really use some pudding right now. *Erica Fontaine takes the stage! *Okay, feel free to give it your all! Special Attack *Black Cat, Waltz! *Erica is coming! *Meowww! *Erica is trying her hardest! Victory *Oh, I'm so thrilled! *You could say our skills are almost divine! *We did it! We won! *Victory pose, go! Paired Characters Intro *Gemini: Now I can finally prove to Shinjiro that... Aack, what am I saying?! *Erica: Now I can make the enemy give me some pudding... *Gemini: Gemini Sunrise is here to steal the show! *Erica: Erica Fontaine is here to umm... debut? *Gemini: The New York Combat Revue is ready to go! *Erica: Likewise, for the Paris Combat Revue! *Erica: I'm just so clumsy... *Gemini: Don't worry! I can be a bit dodgy at times too! Victory *Erica: We did it! We won! *Gemini: That's all she wrote! Yeehaw! *Gemini: This reminds me of Texas... *Erica: Texas must be a strange place... Solo Characters Alisa Intro Erica: What are your robot abilities, Alisa? Alisa: I can fly, shoot my arms like rockets, make weapons pop out, and my head explodes! Gemini: Wow, you can do more than even Kobu or Star… Arthur Intro *'Gemini': I wonder if I'll be able to see your spirit as a knight? Arthur: We shall see. It's hidden under my armor right now. Erica: I hope we get to see it during this fight. Bahn Intro Erica: Japanese tough guy, you ready? Bahn: Oh, ready and willing! Let's waste 'em! Gemini: It's let's-waste-'em time! Victory Bahn: I think we've beat em' enough for today! Right, Gemini? Gemini: That's what I call a whupping, tough guy! Erica: I guess a whupping must be a good thing here. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Bruno Intro Devilotte Intro *'Devilotte': Fight well and I may even rebuild you two as a patchwork monster! Gemini: Oh my god! But wait, what's a patchwork monster? Erica: We'd probably be called Gerica Fonrise. Flynn Intro Erica: You’re a knight who fights for justice, right Flynn? Gemini: Which do you think is stronger, a samurai or a knight? Flynn: U-Um…I can see you two will take some getting used to… Heihachi Intro Imca Intro *'Gemini': Let's blow'em away! It's showtime! Imca: I don't like talking too much during battle. Erica: I understand, Imca. You really, actually just want to talk the whole time! Juri Intro Gemini: I hope this goes okay... Juri is scaring me... Erica: Juri is a hopeless bad and evil person, but we'll be fine! Juri: Shut up already! You two are driving me nuts. Victory Erica: Come on, Juri! It's time for a victory pose! Juri: Huh? I'm not gonna pose. Gemini: Nice stance! Heh heh heh! Lady Intro Lindow Intro Erica: How about some advice from a former commanding officer? Lindow: Huh? Okay, fine. Don’t get yourselves killed. Gemini: T-That’s a pretty to-the-point order. Neneko/Neito Intro Gemini: Oh, what if Shinjiro suddenly showed up to save us ♪ Neneko: A nun in love, it is. It's so mushy, really ♪ Erica: You two look like you're having so much fun. But we do have enemies to fight. Rikiya Intro Sänger Intro *'Gemini': Someday I just want to shout "banzai" too! Erica: Banzai!! ...I said it too ♪ Sänger: Gemini, Erica. The important thing is that you put your spirit into it when you say it. Victory *'Erica': Sänger, did you let your chonmage grow out? Gemini: That's right! All Japanese samurais are supposed to have that hairstyle! Sänger: I'm not even Japanese. Saya Intro Tron Intro Ulala Intro Ulala: And now let’s have a few words from the Combat Revues. Gemini: Yay! Shinjiro, Larry, are you watching? Erica: I’ll fight my hardest! Valkyrie Intro Erica: Oh, Valkyrie. May God be with you. Valkyrie: I do come from the heavens, but… Gemini: Yeah, and you’re heaven a great time! Hehehee! Victory Erica: God was truly watching over us! Now if only I had some pudding. Valkyrie: Oh, shall we make some? Gemini: You're pretty domestic for an angel... Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Having so many cute girls around really gets a guy excited! Erica: U-Um well, I like Ogami... Gemini: A-And I like Shinjiro...